


The Only Fool Is You

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bullying, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, Dominance, Humiliation, Implied Relationships, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Breakdown, Original Character(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Axel is hit with an unexpected heat that he thought his race of demons couldn’t have. He attempts to leave to visit Valerie in Skyworld to talk about this but Fenrich has other plans once he catches a whiff of that erotic scent.





	The Only Fool Is You

**Author's Note:**

> When you want to take Fenrich bullying Axel too far and actually have a timeline scenario where Axel's inner darkness makes him want to be with the Great Evil instead (not like this part will be in the story since this is just porn). Enjoy!

Axel was aware that only a few types of demons had mating seasons. It depended on the season. Birds and any type of bird demon (angels included ironically) were in the spring. Bugs and most mammals were in the summer. Dragons were in the fall but that was spread out depending on the type of dragon. Winter was the calmest month for everyone but apparently there were some races that mated in the winter to keep warm.

Axel thought he was an incubus that didn't have a mating season. Incubus and succubus had sex with other people all the time, so he could choose when he wanted sex and who. Ironically, Axel was very old fashion. Due to his adopted mother teaching him morals, he firmly believed that he should only have sex with the person he loved. If it was after marriage, that was great but demons simply weren't going to go through that process. Best to do it with the person you love before it gets wasted on someone else.

The Dark Hero had someone in mind. It would be labeled forbidden love by the masses. That's right. Axel had a crush on an angel. Not any angel mined you. No. It was the judge of the notorious Angel Assembly. Valerie Märchen was a name that people knew even if they just referred to him as "Your Honor" or "The Judge". Valerie was an angel to fear. Considered the third strongest angel in all the heaven (which neglected mentioning the Seraph), Valerie had decimated entire demon armies all by himself. Demons trembled by the mention of his name. Angels resented a man like Valerie in power. For Axel…he was special despite what the rumors said.

Valerie was one of the most beautiful angels Axel had ever met, which said a lot. Angels were meant to be feminine and gorgeous but some angels were just downright ugly. Valerie's angelic appearance hid the cold steel in his heart. Hell, the only thing that detracted from Valerie's beauty was the eye patch on his eye. A demon had ripped one of his eyes out in his youth and he was forced to wear something that made him appear like a brute. It was a shame. His face was wonderful to look at.

Axel could not forget the first time he met him. Valerie's beauty was unmatched. Long, silver hair that was taken care of, a white robe that suited a judge as dazzling as him, and a single purple eye that pierced his opponent. Valerie's personality was comparable to a rose. Gorgeous to look at but the thorns hurt. He treated Axel and the other members of the Hades Party with absolute disdain. He only wanted to talk to Flonne about the current issues. He did not want to be saddled with the Dark Hero who was above him. Axel put up with him and learned so much from the few hours he spent with him. Hell, Axel even saved his life when Valerie got put into a dangerous situation. Valerie needed Axel to keep that a secret so his reputation wasn't tarnished and Axel was fine with that as long as Valerie continued to talk to him.

Overtime, Axel saw the type of person Valerie really was. He was harsh but kind. He was strict but well meaning. He got the job done when everyone else failed to. His racism was the hardest part to get over. He really hated demons, yet the more he spoke with Axel, he started making him an exception. No demon has entered his office in Skyworld, yet Axel was the first. They would talk about Valerie's job, Axel's lack of popularity and their love for music. They would talk about the coffee flavors that Valerie loved and hated. Axel would bring up his family and how all the money he earned went to him. They complained about people they weren't exactly fond off.

And before Axel knew it, he fell in love with the judge.

Rejection was the feeling Axel dealt with all of his life. Besides his family and a few friends in the recent years, he had been ignored and rejected all of his life. He held the title of a Dark Hero and that had negative implications given the history of the 2000 year old war. He held the title proudly in order to be different from others, but his kindness has hurt him more than it helped. If he grew up like a normal demon, things would have been different, but then he would never have been able to meet Valerie. He appreciated demons that were honest and patient. Those demons threw the stereotype out of the window…even if Axel wasn't that smart as predicted. Who needed a brain when you had an understanding heart? Axel had opened Valerie up in more ways than one. Valerie always expected to visit him every now and then when he wasn't busy. The door was open for him and he would make sure no angel would harm him if he summoned him. It was a nice feeling…to feel needed and loved…

Axel wouldn't know if Valerie returned his feelings. There was no rush. He was just fine having a friend who saw him as a person and treated him like a person. Someone who wanted him not for his façade nor did he beat around the pushes. Valerie literally was a perfect angel in his mind despite his flaws.

Just thinking about Valerie raised his spirits up even if his situation wasn't all that good in the Netherworld. In Hades, Fenrich continued to treat him like shit, but Axel did not care. At the end of the day if he finished everything, he would be able to come home to Valerie and relax.

This change in attitude agitated Fenrich as of late. As a demon that enjoyed toying with Axel more than any other demon that annoyed him, it pissed him off how Axel brushed it off so easily and did everything without any complaints. Prinnies gossiped about Axel's good mood and how hanging with the angel has made him even less demon like. Some Prinnies even joked how Axel was a hopeless fool if he fell in love with the judge. Fenrich could not believe it. The angel that treated him poorly ruined his fun. He needed to think of something to make Axel despair again.

Fortunately for Fenrich, this wouldn't be too hard. Axel started acting up and that meant he could scold and punish him for acting out of line. Valvatorez was too nice for his own good. The blond demon asked the vampire if he could leave early for today. He desperately needed to be alone today of all days and for a good reason. Demons were acting differently around the Dark Hero and could not stop staring at him. Fenrich was no different. He whiffed an erotic scent coming from the Dark Hero and chuckled. Axel was concerned for his well-being and Valvatorez failed to catch on. Valvatorez did let him go but expected Axel to work twice as hard the next time he came by.

Fenrich dismissed himself to do some patrolling of the Prinnies that might have slacked off. Valvatorez trusted the werewolf whole-heartedly and allowed him to do so. Fenrich did not need Valvatorez to know what he was going to do to put Axel in his place.

Stalking Axel was easy. He wasn't moving that fast and avoided areas where demons lived. He needed to get to one of the gates that allowed him to go to Skyworld. Unfortunately, Axel's body got the best of him and he fell to his knees. Fenrich took another whiff and grinned. Axel made for an easy, delicious target.

"Dammit…" Axel cursed out loud. "Why is this heat so bad?! I need to get to Valerie…maybe he can…subdue it…"

Axel flinched hearing the footsteps of someone nearby. He shivered.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine. I just hurt my ankle!" Axel lied without turning around. "I'm fine…really…"

"Oh? You don't look fine. In fact, I can smell you're in heat."

Axel's expression fell as he was forced to turn around. "Oh…it's you Fenrich…"

The silver haired demon noticed immediately that Axel was taking giant steps backwards. He had no intention of staying around. He would run and try to find the portal back to Skyworld. Fenrich chuckled at how bad Axel was at hiding his intentions.

"Where do you think you're going Fool? Lord Val may have dismissed you but you still have chores you have to do."

"I'll do them tomorrow…" Axel answered quietly. "I need to do something for Valerie…it's really important…"

"Does that include presenting yourself to him? I thought angels have to maintain their chastity, but it seems you're willing to corrupt an angel for your own selfish sake."

Axel blushed. He needed to get away. His intentions were pure. Valerie must have had a way to stop his heat without resorting to sex. Angels always had something ready. He needed to confirm it and Fenrich wasn't helping.

"Uh…say what you believe, but Valerie will help…we're friends…" Axel needed to remind Fenrich of that. "Must be hard for an angel hating demon to think that I have ill intentions…"

Fenrich had no time for this. He should have just let Axel do what he wanted. Associating with Axel resulted in a loss of brain cells. Yet, he loathed the defiant look Axel was giving him. An omega in heat trying to act tough was unacceptable. Fenrich always assumed that Axel was a loser beta before but ever since the A Virus incident, he felt the reason why it was easy to determine who the real Axel was is by his scent. Someone so disgusting to look at had the most wonderful smell of all.

There was also the fact Axel's expression reminded him of someone from his distant past. Why now was he remembering that demon? That demon has long since left this world. Axel being who he might have looked like as an adult was nothing but a coincidence.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to head to the Angel Assembly now."

As Axel turned to leave, Fenrich had already lunged at him and grabbed his shoulder forcing him to turn around. Axel gasped not expecting the werewolf to actually touch him.

"You're not going anywhere."

Axel's eyes widened seeing the predatory look that Fenrich had in his eyes. Normally, Fenrich had either an aloof expression or one filled with agitation. When angry, it was normally directed at anyone who wanted to hurt Valvatorez. This was different. Fenrich looked ready to devour him whole.

Before Axel could protest, he found himself pushed to the ground. He groaned at the sudden pain but that was nothing compared to the claws that were already sinking into his skin. Axel thought his white jacket was good enough to endure fangs and claws, but he was dead wrong. The Dark Hero cried feeling blood being drawn.

"W-What are you doing?!" Axel questioned in shock. "Get your claws off me!"

Axel expected a sarcastic retort. Instead, he found something wet being shoved into his mouth. It didn't take a genius to realize Fenrich was forcing a kiss on him. The Dark Hero felt light-headed as he tried to push him off. Werewolves were strong and Fenrich was no exception. Try as he might, Axel couldn't get the younger demon off him.

"Mmm!"

Fenrich observed Axel's expression. Axel looked like his world shattered just from a kiss. The silver haired demon made his intentions clear.

"You seemed startled. Was that your first kiss?" He asked as he pulled away. Axel looked a little blue in the face when asked. "I should have expected much from a loser demon like you."

"T-That's…" Axel couldn't finish his sentence as Fenrich forced another kiss again that was deeper than the last. Axel wanted to bite down but did not have the courage to do so. He trembled underneath Fenrich's touch.

"You cannot contain yourself any longer." Fenrich said with a laugh as he broke the kiss. "You're in heat. You're not going to make it to that fluffy realm in one piece."

"N-No…I will…" Axel mumbled weakly. "Let me go…"

"Now, why would I do that? That angel you're going to see isn't going to appreciate you as much as me."

Fenrich licked his lips causing Axel to tremble. This wasn't right! Valerie was supposed to be Axel's first kiss. It was going to be short and sweet but it would be the right step to opening Valerie up to the idea of a relationship! Fenrich always made his life miserable but did he have to ruin his first kiss too?!

"What would you know?" Axel snarled. "Valerie is a friend…he is kind and understanding…and here you are just acting on your stupid dog instincts." Axel attempted to sit up but Fenrich wasn't letting him. "I'll forgive you for these kisses if I can leave…"

"No."

"Stubborn mutt." Axel hissed. "I want nothing to do with you."

"That makes two of us, however…" Axel let out a pathetic cry being forced down. He moved his head so he wouldn't be kissed again. Fenrich aimed for Axel's ear and nibbled on it instead. A weird sound escaped Axel's mouth. "Why would I want to let my prey get away?"

Axel felt his heart stop. He gave the werewolf an unsure look. "P-Please be joking…"

"Oh, I'm not joking." Fenrich had to wonder why he was dead serious. Axel may have been an eyesore to him but what he threatened to do might be too much for the blond to handle. Then again, he enjoyed seeing Axel suffer. A kiss caused him to freak out. What would happen if he stole his first time too? Such a dangerous thought that he was willing to go with…

"S-Stop Fenrich…I won't get in your way again…just…"

Again Fenrich licked his lips and prepared to force Axel to kiss him again. The Dark Hero forgot to breathe. How was he going to get out of this situation?

"What are you two doing?"

Axel thought fortune decided to help him. If someone saw Fenrich attacking him (during heat mind you) then they would show some sympathy for him. Demons were assholes that committed crimes but demons would never commit adultery.

Fenrich growled in annoyance. "Lass, why did you follow me? As a Prinny, you need to get back to work."

Fenrich was speaking to Fuka, the only human in Valvatorez's Group even though she's technically a Prinny.

"Nah. I'm done for today. I just wanted to see why you looked like a bitch in the heat."

Fenrich couldn't deny it. An omega in heat excited him to no end. If Fuka intended to ruin his fun, he would fight her.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I'm just here to watch." Fuka told him as she took out her cellphone. She took a picture to prove her point. A wicked smile escaped her lips. "Fenfen, you didn't give me my fantasy with you and Valzy but I'll settle for Axel…"

Axel could not believe Fuka's ears. His expression darkened for a split second along with words Fuka thought he was incapable of saying.

"You're no different than those heartless demons…"

Fuka laughed. "What are you talking about? This is my dream and I can do whatever I want. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

Fenrich was free to continue doing what he wanted without any interference. Axel shivered at fangs nipping at his neck and claws lightly scratching at his stomach. With the way Fenrich was acting, it was like he wanted to play with his food before eating him.

"S-Stop…" Axel groaned. "It hurts…"

"Shut up."

The silver haired werewolf went straight for his pants. Fenrich never understood why Axel would wear his pants low but then complain when someone touched him like this. He asked for this to happen especially when in the heat.

"No!"

Fenrich bit down harder on Axel's neck. The slight shriek followed by struggling turned the werewolf on. He yanked Axel's pants down and was amused at how hard the blond was. The mating season prevented him from having a body that obeyed his orders. Pre-cum leaked from his penis. Just toying with the tip caused a little bit of cum to squirt out.

"Such a needy slut." Fenrich taunted. "You're leaking even though you're saying no."

Axel tried to hit him. Fenrich caught his fist and held it down. The other hand was used to smack Axel across the face.

"As an omega, you have no right to fight me."

"Grr…I hate you…" Axel spat.

"Good. Then you're going to love me afterwards."

Axel was confused until Fenrich revealed what he meant. The kissing, biting and clawing? Axel could handle that. However, he was in heat and an alpha werewolf always got what he wanted. He pulled his pants down and showing off his cock to the Dark Hero. Fenrich chuckled seeing the horrified expression Axel wore.

"Like what you see? Better than what you have."

Axel really didn't need to be shamed now. He was more concerned about what Fenrich would do next. Surely he wasn't going to rape him right there…surely Fuka wasn't going to stand there and let her friend do this. Surely they weren't scumbags that committed actual crimes…right?

"D-Don't…"

"Hmm?"

Axel shook his head. He tried his best not to cry. He already felt humiliated already. He didn't want to give any more satisfaction.

"Please! Don't…I haven't done it…I…I…"

Despite Axel's pleas for Fenrich to stop, the werewolf showed how serious he was. He pushed his cock inside of the Dark Hero just to hear him scream. Oh, was it music to his ears to hear Axel's horrible cry from being penetrated. Fuka was amused by the noise as well.

"N-No!" Axel screamed. "Take it out! Take it out!"

Fenrich chuckled before thrusting into him. There was no reason to prepare the older male if he wanted to hurt him. The thrusts were intentionally rough just to see Axel tremble underneath him. The blond didn't have the physical prowess like Fenrich and had no way of getting him off of him. Fenrich meanwhile held onto Axel's waist and made the effort to do this himself if Axel refused to cooperate.

"Why would I take it out when you're enjoying this?" Fenrich asked.

"I'm not!" Axel sobbed. He was certain he was bleeding down there. "S-Stop! Ahh!"

After all that pounding, he hit Axel's prostate. The blond did not understand why his body enjoyed that action. He just knew Fenrich abused it to no end.

"Heh, why are you trying to deny it? You're a horny demon like the rest of us."

"No! No! Stop! Please! Ahh!"

Axel squirmed trying to get away. Annoyed with how much Axel was resisting. Fenrich stopped holding onto Axel's waist and seized both of his hands instead. He held them above Axel's head as he continued thrusting. In this position, the silver haired demon could see the pathetic tears leaking out of Axel's eyes. He's supposed to be a demon, yet here he is crying like a human.

"You're the most pathetic demon I have ever met." Fenrich mocked. "An incubus rejecting sex? You really are a failure."

Axel opened his eyes and glared at Fenrich weakly. The defiance was still there.

"Not you…ahh…"

"What did you say?"

"I won't! Not to you!" Axel cried out in pain and pleasure.

Fenrich rolled his eyes. Axel had no choice in the matter. He glanced over at Fuka who was awestruck at the scene before her. She had no morals to speak of.

"It doesn't matter what you think. Your body wants to mate. It will mate with the first Alpha you have." Axel felt his body failing him the longer this went on. His eyes drooped as the pleasure started overcoming the pain. This is what Fenrich expected. "Were you saving yourself for someone else? Too bad. That's not how the world works. You're mine now."

"No…never…" Axel whined. "Valerie…"

Fenrich's expression suddenly twisted at the mention of the angel. "Him again? You always mention him like he's the world to you."

The free hand the werewolf had had wrapped itself around Axel's cock and squeezed it. He gasped at the rough hand and felt a sudden sensation returning to him.

"Imaging yourself with an angel? Have you no shame? He doesn't even like you! He's using you for his entertainment."

"S-Stop…"

"You're useless to everyone including him. Haven't I told you that?"

"No…"

"Demons…angels…you think you can just run off to him and expect a happily ever after?"

That last part was Fenrich raging more than telling what Axel already knew. Valvatorez and Artina were close…very close…so close that the 400+ years with his lord meant nothing compared to the woman that changed his perspective of thinking.

 _To hell with that woman!_ Fenrich hissed to himself. _I won't let you have your good fortune if I can't have Lord Val!_

"I believe…" Axel choked out weakly. He was trying to contain his voice but failed. He was near an orgasm but didn't want it to be with Fenrich.

"Believing isn't enough. This is reality." Fenrich reminded him. "You belong to me now as the rules of the mating season."

Axel shook his head weakly. "You can take my body…but my heart is with Valerie…"

"What a waste…" Fenrich muttered. There was no need for him to warn Axel he was going to knot inside of him. And knot he did. Axel let out a surprised yelp feeling his insides fill to the brim quickly. Canine species had a lot of semen stored in their penises. When they claimed a mate, they would not wait any longer. Fenrich glared at Fuka who was taking pictures of everything. "Lass, it's almost done. Make your request."

Fuka giggled evilly. "Oh! In those porn doujinshi, the bitch usually raises a peace sign in the air. Have Axel do that before he cums."

Axel's eyes widened in horror. "I'm not a slu-ahhh!"

The moment Axel thought he would reach climax, Fenrich stopped. Axel gasped at the werewolf's actions.

"No…"

"If you're not a slut, then you don't need me to do anything." Fenrich taunted. "I may be pouring in you…but I'm not letting you feel the same as me unless you do as the lass says."

Fenrich was a terrible person. Fuka too seeing as how she was enjoying the sight of her friend assaulting someone she didn't like. Axel's heart started to shatter. He wanted them to leave him alone so he could be on his merry way. Why did he hesitate giving in? Is it because he loved Valerie that much?

The steward chuckled seeing Axel slowly turn his hands into a peace sign the moment he let go of the Dark Hero. Axel shut his eyes tightly and refused to smile. Fuka was not amused.

"Come on! You used to be a TV star right. Do it for your fans!"

Axel refused. Fenrich didn't have the time to waste so this will have to do. Even after cumming inside, Fenrich started thrusting a few more times. Werewolves were turned on by powerful smells easily and an omega in the heat was too much. Then again, Fenrich would be pounding Axel all day had he not promised to return to his true master.

The blond did not announce he would climax either. He wasn't going to let these two have the satisfaction of breaking him. He tried his best to hold it in as long as possible before he felt his body give in. Axel's moan sent shivers down Fenrich's spine. Watching the older demon cum over himself while making the perverted signs made him climax a second time. This time, he pulled out knowing full well he had filled Axel up. Fenrich had no problem cumming all over Axel's face and body. Fuka squealed as she took pictures of the very moment.

Axel was exhausted and defeated. He had been marked by someone he loathed and pictures were taken of him in a humiliating situation. The sticky substance had found its way into his mouth still and he was forced to lick it up. It tasted too salty for him to ever get used to something like semen. The Dark Hero was lucky that he didn't see Fenrich's seed pouring out of his hole like a broken dam. Fuka seemed to be taking pictures (or even recording) that erotic scene. She had a hard time breathing witnessing something that could only happen in her dreams.

Fenrich chuckled as he pulled his pants up. He stared down at his beautiful mess.

"This is what you get for leaving Lord Val with his tasks early." Fenrich warned him. "Do not do this again."

Axel still had the strength to move his hands over his face. He attempted to hide that he started crying. Fenrich snickered. Axel was a pathetic excuse for a demon.

"That was great!" Fuka hummed. "Now I can show Desco what a yaoi doushinji would look like."

Axel flinched. "W-Wait…no…"

Fenrich had a better idea. "Lass, why not give me some of those pictures. Sending them to the judge wouldn't be a bad idea wouldn't you say so? It would…fill the fantasy of what happens at the end of those…doujinshi."

The werewolf didn't know shit about some of the terminology Fuka used, but it was another to encourage the human girl to cheer in delight. Axel felt his heart shatter.

"Wait! No!" Axel choked as he tried to move his body. His body was too exhausted from taking it all in. "Guh…not Valerie…"

"Oh? I don't see the problem. You said you would be committed to him but you're just like every other demon. It will be nice to remind that asshole angel that demons will always be with demons. You can say your little visits with that pretty boy is done."

Axel wanted to scream. This couldn't be happening.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" Axel forced himself to sit up. He needed to get up. He needed to make them not tell Valerie. He needed Valerie…

Fuka found Axel's freak out quite amusing. She always hated the façade he presented to him. This was the real Axel that Fenrich wished to expose.

"Valerie might find it hot though." She hummed. "Don't sweat it!"

Fenrich snickered. Fuka had no idea how much damage this would cause. Someone with a huge ego like Valerie would surely cut ties with Axel thus sinking him back in despair.

"Why are you doing this…" Axel murmured weakly. It wasn't even a question. "Why…I didn't do anything to you…why do you…want to take everything from me…"

"Because you're a fool." Fenrich answered simply. "And fools don't deserve happiness."

Fenrich was proud of himself for breaking the Dark Hero. He wasted no more time with him. Axel would be left in his tears and the steward's semen. Fuka was going to be as sinister as a demon and leak the pictures. Eventually, it would reach Skyworld and then Axel would have no choice but to stay in Hades. If all goes well, Axel would be his personal pet.

The werewolf did not turn to see the expression Axel had now. As the two started to walk away, the color in Axel's eyes disappeared. He stared blankly at the back of the two demons.

_This can't be happening. They'll take Valerie away from me! No! No! No! They can't!_

A sinister aura appeared behind Axel as his negative thoughts started to overcome his senses. Axel failed to feel a hand on his shoulder. All he knew was he might have found the strength to stand up after all. It was when a voice spoke to him that he knew what to do.

**KILL THEM.**

Something formed in Axel's hands. A blade of darkness emerged and placed into Axel's hand. Fenrich and Fuka would realize too late that Axel had gotten back to his feet and raised a weapon above them that he never had before. Neither had a chance to react and all Fenrich could do was make a surprised whine.

"Shi-"

_**SLICE.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5400 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. In the first timeline, Axel saved Valerie from being beaten and raped by a few demons. Valerie has vowed to return the favor if anything ever came up. They ended up close companions as a result and their love carries into each timeline while not remembering previous timelines.
> 
> 2\. Fenrich always hated Penelope. The reason I gave in the first timeline and implied in Higanbana in the Red Moon is because Penelope is the reason his father is dead. His father was a childhood friend of Penelope and he gave his life for her. Penelope never returned his love and married someone else. To make matters worse, Penelope decided that her son would be entrusted to an angel father and a fairy mother instead of her childhood friend. Oberon's first child would marry Telemachus and not Fenrich. Fenrich sees this as Penelope not caring about her father and put the trust in an angel over a loyal demon.
> 
> 3\. The Great Evil responds to negative emotions. In general, Samael always targets Axel no matter what timeline for sexual reasons. He has no problem taking his body and then killing others with him either. The goal is to make his mind go insane to the point he forgets why it happened. So let's say I was to continue from here. Axel would be forced to hide the bodies of Fenrich and Fuka. Then he would have to pretend nothing happened while having the negative energy around him. If Samael were nice, he would erase Axel's memories and then cause more despair later when revealed they are dead because of him. So many possibilities here.


End file.
